I'm Sorry (an Amourshipping Story)
by Amourmon423
Summary: Serena is killed in a attack from Team Rocket and Ash is left Devastated. But there is a new tournament coming up called One Wish One Goal. How will this help Ash?
1. Chapter 1

**(Hi my name is Amourmon and I am a new up and coming Fanfiction writer. My mission is to keep you guys happy! This is my first story! I am open to flames and Constructive Criticism! Thank You! Chapter one of I'm Sorry an Amourshipping Fanfiction.)**

14 year old Ash was worried. There was Dust swirling around face. The mountains around him were broken and barren. Everything was happening so fast. Team Rocket Had finally succeeded in Stealing Pikachu. Only this time Pikachu wasn't the only thing they stole.

"Serena!" Ash yelled. He could see Serena in Meowth balloon slowly being forced off the edge of a plank. Ash was desperate. He had tried everything he had to make it into Team Rocket's base he only had 1 pokemon left.

"Ash help me!" Serena yelled back. It didn't take long for Pikachu to escape Team Rocket's trap but Serena on the other hand was slowly getting closer to her death every second.

"Terp! " Jessie said. "There is no getting out of this one!" She signalled James to drop Serena. Ash watched her fall but he was one to quickly react.

"Charizard I choose you!" He yelled. The lizard pokemon came out of the pokeball and roared.

"Charizard I need you to get Serena! Now! " He yelled. Charizard picked up his trainer and took off as fast as he could. He and Charizard had just managed to get Serena. The Air was musky around a cave Ash had found. He saw Clemont fighting a team of grunts only with his Heliosk.

"Ash? " Serena said. "My shirt is sticky." She said in a quiet voice. He looked down at a pool of blood on her shirt. Charizard was bravely keeping guard for the two trainers.

"Serena I want you to rest." Ash said calmly.

"No silly I want to stay with you!" She said loudly. Then her face suddenly changed to a serious face. "Ash help me…" She said quietly before laying down to rest.

"Aww… Isn't that cute! The twerp's got a girlfriend!" Jessie mocked him.

"I will kill you personally…" Ash said darkly. "Charizard, Battle Ready!" Charizard growled a poof of smoke coming from his nose.

"Arbork, Houndoom crush him!" The ground shaked as the two trainers got ready for battle.

"Charizard use Draco Meteor Straight at the ground!" Ash commanded. Jessie shocked at the command flinched and showed a scared look on her face. As the burst of energy hit the ground the side of the mountain collapsed and Jessie and her pokemon fell into the crevice around the middle of the Mountain. Ash just stood there not knowing there was a figure standing behind him with a broken pipe. The pipe struck his head and he fell to the ground nose bleeding and cuts all over his body. The purple haired man behind him slowly moved to Serena. Knowing this Ash slowly got up. James the purple haired man turned around.

"It is Astonishing how you have survived so much Ash." James said.

"It'll be astonishing if you survive another thirty seconds standing where you are." Ash said he charged up an aura sphere fired it at James. He was easily knocked out. He walked over to Serena.

But James wasn't done. "Graveler!" James pokemon yelled. "Use explosion." James commanded.

The explosion blinded everyone within a 100 meter radius. Ash had shielded Serena from the Explosion Attack. All that was left was him and Serena lying on a cliff, Serena closely on the edge.

"Ash," She whispered. "I'm sorry." The ground under her collapsed, leaving her to fall into the Crevice with Jessie. Ash jumped to reach her and touched her fingers. She fell into the crevice tears falling from her eyes. Ash looked shocked. He looked up into the sky.

"Arceus why? " He whispered. As tears fell from his eyes. "I love you." He whispered into the Endless Depths of the crevice. He punched the wall with his Aura as rocks got hacked in half. Clemont walked with him over to the rocks he smashed. "Let's go." Clemont said.

Three days later…

The funeral was hard on everyone especially on Ash. Many friends of Serena had a speech about how well she had done, Clemont, Bonnie and even Calum had talked about her. But last was Ash.

Ash was crying at this point. He got the courage to stand up and give a speak about the one person he would ever love.

"Serena was more than a friend. She was a leader. She was a dreamer. She was our greatest friend. She loved, She Feared, She Shared. But the difference about her was she was as normal as any of us. The reason she was so special was because she used what she had to make a change. She loved me. But I was only to dense to realise it until her Death, and that is something I have to live with for the rest of my life. Give me a cheer, so we may give her our remembrance as a gift to all she has done for us. Thank you."

Ash was Crying. She was the world to him. Misty, May Dawn, Brock, Cynthia, Tracey, Paul and many others had come for the funeral. Even Paul was Crying. Everyone had disbanded from the funeral by at least 8pm except Ash and Calum. Calum walked over to Ash.

"She would still be alive if I was with her." Calum said.

"Excuse me?" Ash said calmly.

"She would still be alive if I was with her." Calum repeated.

"Don't you dare say that again…" Ash threatened. Ash stood up and Calum walked into him and bumped shoulders.

"ops." He said That was it. Ash was fed up with this guy. He grabbed his shoulder and tripped him down and put his foot on his back. "Leave now." Ash said. Calum scrambled up and ran away. Ash watched him go away. Ash was done. No more people.

8 years later…

"Hello Ash Ketchum you have been selected for the one wish one goal tournament please fill in the following information if you would like to compete:"

"Huh?" Ash said. "You up for it Pikachu?"

"Pika!" his friend yelled.

"Then let's do this!"

**(Thank you for reading remember to give me feed back! I would be happy for any OC requests! Thank you again Amourmon says An-Young-Ka-Sae-yo** **to you!")**

**Please Vote on my Poll in my Account to help build Ash's Team for the Tournament!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hi! Amourmon back again with the second chapter of I'm Sorry! I am have figured out a regular posting schedule! I will now be posting every week! Thank you and read on!)**

**Ash's Team as decided by the poll on my profile **

**(Don't worry there will be more Polls which add to ash's tea!)**

**Pikachu**

**Charizard**

**Latios**

**Sceptile**

**Lucario**

**Infernape**

**Dragonite**

**Garchomp**

**Torterra**

**Staraptor**

**Blastoise**

**Thank You and Enjoy!)**

Ceruleans lights were bright.The street were littered with crazed pokemon fans, they were all getting ready for the new "One Wish, One goal" tournament. There were many famous names in list of competitors. Ash however was praying people missed his name. After 8 years Ashhad still never gotten over Serena. Sometimes he would dream that fatfeful night over and over again. He was not ready for people again. Ash wore a blue hoodie ripped jeans and his trademark pokemon hat. He walked past the Cerulean communication center he saw crowds of people crowding around a list of the competitors. There was 8 groups and it looked like he was in the group of death.

Cynthia Shirona

Ash Ketchum

Mike Shamrock

Tony Flick

Ash walked home. His house was crap but house no less. Ash had all his stiff piled in front of his small TV. It smelled like Red bull and dirty clothing. He picked up his pokedex and searched each of the trainers in his group. "Cynthia Shirona." Dextersaid. "She is best known for her Garchomp and Lucario."

"No shit…" Ash said. He pressed a few keys and typed in another name.

"Mike Shamrock. After placing 4th in the silver conference, He was known around the world for his FLygon and Mega-Houndoom who single handedly destroyed top trainer May Maple."

"Interesting, This guy is going to be a challenge, eh?" Ash Chuckled

"Pika!" His yellow partner said. Pikachu touched a button on the pokedex and it instantly switched to the last trainer in his group. Tony Flick.

"Tony Flick is an amateur trainer who specialises Grass types and is famed for winning the Bronze Conference with his powerful Meganium." Dexter said. Ash put away the Pokedex and grabed Pikachu away from the can of Red Bull he was sipping from. He took off his clothes and set pikachu in his bed. 'I wonder what that Mike guy is like?' Ash thought before drifting asleep. He was going to need all the rest he had to take on Mike Shamrock for his OWOG(One Wish, One Goal) debut.

The next day…

Ash had just arrived at the newly build stadium in Cerulean. It was called the Water lily Lane.

He saw Calem Standing next to a blonde girl. He glared at him and slowly walked into the dressing room for the start of the match. "Bull$!tt." Ash yelled he punched the lockers in front of him earning a couple of stares from other men in the locker room. He couldn't believe Calem would be watching. "Ash Ketchum, I repeat Ash Ketchum please enter the field." He heard everything outside. The pitch was quiet. He put one step on the pitch and the crowd cheered. "Here is the man we have been waiting for making his comeback into official Pokemon League tornaments!" The crowd cheered once again. The Referee blew his whistle. "Exchange hands. This will be a three on three battle. Okay?" He said. Ash looked at Mike Shamrock. He was a rowdy looking brunette with red eyes, he came over to Ash and eagerly shook his hand. Ash liked this guy. "Hi I am Mike from Celestic town pleasure to meet you!"

"Pleasure to meet you to!" Ash replied.

"trainers! Send out your first Pokemon!" The Ref said.

They each walked to their side of the field and held out their pokeball.

"Begin!" The Ref yelled bringing down his flag. Mike had a steely look in his Eyes as he fiddled with his Red vest.

"Come on out!" Ash yelled. He threw his pokeball and sent out his first pokemon."Infernape!" The pokemon screamed.

"You playing with fire I see." Mike said wisely. "Let's see how you go with this!" He yelled as he threw his own pokeball. "Flygon!" His pokemon cheered as it entered the field.

"Infernape! Mach punch!" Ash commanded. Infernape's pist collided with Mike's Flygon's stomach. The Dragon flinched as it took the pain.

"Fight back with a dragon claw!" Mike Pestered. The Flygon's claws grew long and repeatedly blocked Infernape's Mach punches. Ash had to think of something out of the box to get this match into his pocket. "Infernape grass knot then sky uppercut!" He told his pokemon. Infernape used the grass knot to trip Flygon then sky uppercut him in the face sending him flying backwards. Mike was shocked. "Flygon!" He called out. "Use flamethrower!" Mike ordered to his Flygon.

Ash on the other hand just smirked. Infernape took the flamethrower and slowly started walking to a shocked flygon. "Ice Punch." Ash said. The frozen fist collided with the flygon and sent it into the ground. Mike returned his flygon. "Flygon is unable to battle sent out your next pokemon!"

Mike thought carefully. He released his bulkiest pokemon. "Rhyperior!" It yelled. I quickly released a stone edge without being asked which left a surprised infernape with a rather nasty cut. Infernape was quickly knocked out. Ash was worried Infernape was supposed to be his sweaper for this match. "I choose you!" The pokeball in Ash's hand released a monster of a pokemon. "Charziard!" The dragon yelled. The stadium was quiet for second. Then quickly erupted into a group of rowdy cheers. "Let's dazzle them." Ash said to his Charizard. He lifted his jacket to reveal a mega-ring. "Charizard, Mega Evolve!" Ash yelled. A blue casing surrounded charizard as it released a huge amount of energy and burst thorught the casing revealing his new body. "Mega Charizard X! Use Flare Blitz!" Charizard burst off the ground and surrounded himself with his own flames and then smashed into Rhyperior who stumbled from the powerful attack. "Rhyperior retaliate!" Rhyperior unleashed a powerful dragon pulse that hit Charizard right in the mid-section causing the Pokemon to be winded. Charizard wait for his trainer's command. "Charizard are you okay?" Ash asked his prized pokemon. Charizard kneeled down and breathed some blue fire on to the ground. Charizard took to much damage from the dragon pulse which was super effective. "Charizard. Ready. Aim. Fire!" Ash made a V shape at the opponents Rhyperior. "What's he doing?" Mike wondered. "Charizard! Use V-create!" Ash screamed pointing the V at the opponent.

"Holy Sh-"Mike's words were cut off buy an explosion which directly hit Rhyperior in the chest. A wave of wind hit everyone in the stadium. When the smoke from the attack cleared it revealed both Rhyperior and Charizard knocked out. The two trainer's returned there pokemon. Ash saw Mike release his Lucario. "Let's go! Staraptor!" Ash said as he released his pokemon. "Gut over Fear!" Ash yelled to his pokemon. "Lucario, Mega Evolve!" Mike touched his mega ring and evolved his Lucario into Mega Lucario. "Staraptor start this battle! Use Close Combat!" Staraptor rushed into the opposing pokemon and started to constantly hit him. "Lucario counter with Aura Sphere!" Mike commanded. The pokemon released the blow ball at the ground blinding Staraptor. Mike told his Lucario to use it force palm which pushed Staraptor back. "Staraptor use brave bird!" Staraptor locked on to Lucario and smashed it with flying type damage. The smoke cleared and revealed a fainted Lucario and a victorius Staraptor. Ash returned his Staraptor and shook Mike's hand congratulating him for a great battle. Meanwhile, Calem was in the stands wrecking all the items around him**. (Thank you! Just to clear some things up, Ash will get somemore pokemon, Will! Amourmon out!) **


End file.
